Story time with Richard
by earinabox
Summary: Richard Brooks shares a few of his favorite stories! Available on DVD at 221-2787. NOTICE: Temporarily discontinued.
1. The Brown Jelly Beans

A/N I do not own Richard Brook or Jim Moriarty (I'm not sure if I had to list both), Although I now own all rights to the name Fred now. New episodes of Story Time with Richard will hopefully come out every week!

Alright now! It's story time with me- Richard! Today's story is called "The Brown Jelly Beans". Once upon a time, there was a little girl named Kim. Kim had a bag full of jelly beans, but she had eaten all of them except for the chocolate and coffee ones. She didn't like the chocolate or coffee ones.

Now Kim wanted to get rid of all the coffee and chocolate jelly beans, so she told Fred, who liked the chocolate jelly beans, that every time he tricked someone into eating a coffee jelly bean, he would get to eat a chocolate bean.

So the next day on the bus, Fred went from person to person, holding out a jelly bean in both hands and telling them that one of beans was coffee and the other was chocolate. All the kids on the bus wanted to eat the chocolate jelly bean, but because both of the jelly beans were brown, none of them knew which was which.

Fred was a very clever boy, and he knew which bean each of the children would pick each time, and so would put the coffee jelly bean in that hand. Eventually, Fred tried to trick Cheryl. Cheryl was very clever, and when Fred explained to her how how he had chocolate jelly beans in one hand and coffee jelly beans in the other, she was very eager to play the game.

Cheryl looked at each of the jelly beans, and decided to grab the one in Fred's left hand. She was just about to eat the jelly bean when the bus driver decided that the game had gone far enough and took away all the jelly beans. He took away the jelly beans from Cheryl and Fred, and told them to stay still and quiet.

Kim watched this from the sidelines, and was very amused. She had gotten rid of all of her jelly beans, watched the other kids eat all the coffee jelly beans, and she wasn't in trouble! What a wonderful idea to do this!

Alright then, that's it for today's episode. Next week, I'll be sharing "The Two Mailmen". Jim Moriarty looked into the crowd of beaming children and grinned.


	2. The Two Mailmen

"Once upon a time there were two mailmen. Their names were Edward and Brian. They were very good at their jobs. Every day they would go grab all the mail, then bring it to where it needed to go. At the end of the day, their boss would pay them, and they could go home and have a nice rest.".

Moriarty smiled at the crowd of children, saw their eyes wide with anticipation and excitement. Oh, how he despised them. Running up to him and hugging him and pointing him out to their mommies saying "Look! Its Richard! Its Richard mommy!".

"One day, Edward was delivering a very small package. He shook it, trying to figure out what was in it. He tried and he tried but he couldn't figure out what was in the package. Edward was so curious about the package that he decided to take it home with him. After all, it's just a little package. What damage could be done?"

One little girl had somehow recognized him when he was working once, and had made him drop a very important phone call with a very important person.

"But the next day, the mailmen's boss called Edward and Brian in. "A very important package has gone missing" he said very seriously. "I want you two to bring it back to me, or you both will be fired!"

If that particular prime minister heard the child calling him Richard Brooks then Richard Brooks would have accidentally had his finger nails pulled out before accidentally being garroted.

"Brian knew he hadn't lost a package, and Edward had only taken a very small package-surely that couldn't be the one his boss was talking about, as it was too small to be important. Both Brian and Edward thought the other one had lost the package."

Moriarty did have some consolation for that little hiccup though.

"The next day, when neither Brian nor Edward brought back the little package, their boss decided to fire both of them. They had, after all lost a very important little package with a very expensive object inside."

The incident had been very unhealthy for mommy and her little angel.


End file.
